Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to create and post (or publish) media content items, such as images, videos, audio, and text. In one example, the user can post one or more panoramic images via his or her account with the social networking system, such as by posting to the user's profile, wall, or timeline. In this example, one or more social connections (or friends) of the user can view or access the one or more panoramic images posted by the user, in accordance with the user's privacy settings or preferences.
However, in accordance with conventional approaches, panoramic media content items are generally provided in an uninteresting, inconvenient, or unappealing manner. In one example, conventional approaches generally present panoramic images in a static or boring manner. In another example, under conventional approaches, panoramic media content items are scaled down in size such that the entireties of the panoramic media content items are presentable, but with lower image quality. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing panoramic media content.